


In the Woods

by heffermonkey



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2013 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Williams is forced to marry the love of his life's brother, Benjamin after a scandal involving them both. Reluctantly he accepts Ben's proposals.</p>
<p>This picks up from when the two men go on a picnic with friends before Benjamin coerces Danny into the forest so he can propose with not one ring, but two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a Regency setting fic I began a few years ago but abandoned. It's been gathering dust in a file for some time. Rue requested a Regency fic with some D/s themes - this is subtle but would have led on to more exploration if I'd ever finished it. I don't think I have it in me to continue but I thought I'd share this moment, for a prompt reminding me of an old fic and for the mmom. Written from Danny's POV.
> 
> If you'd like to leave a prompt for mmom - [click HERE thanks](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/164596.html)

The cricket game ends for a time and everyone returns to the blankets, laughing and carrying on. Ben leans down to me and takes my hand, asking me to walk with him and I can see many eyes on us as I stand in agreement. We leave the group and take a forest trail, walking for a long time in silence.

"No doubt their minds will be reeling in thoughts of what we are up to," Ben laughs. I'm sure it would be amusing if it weren't for the scandal we were both caught up in. I smile grimly and ignore his teasing. "God Daniel, you have to lighten up. I'm not putting up with a husband who is so stuffy and tense."

I huff resignedly, not having to put on a show in front of him. We both know neither of us wants the other. He halts and turns to me, hands on my shoulders as he gives me a small shake, a strange smile on his face.

"I promise you Daniel I'm going to teach you how to lighten up," he says darkly, before pulling me close in a demanding kiss. 

I struggle in his arms and manage to push him away. We aren't married yet and I'd prefer not to be treated like we were. He just stands and laughs, taking my hand and pulling me further along the trail. I'm reluctant to go forward but I can't return to our group alone. Eventually we stop at a small dell and he turns to me again, pushing me back to sit on a old broken tree trunk. He removes his coat and lays it on the ground before he gets down on one knee before me. I wonder how this is going to make it memorable as he fumbles with his pockets, pulling out a band of silver and taking my hand.

"Daniel Williams, will you marry me?" he asks in a serious tone. 

I can see the glint in his eye as he enjoys this contrived moment and fight the urge to run away from this as I give my terse reply.

"Yes Benjamin, I'll marry you."

He grins and slides the ring onto my finger, pulling my hand to his mouth and kissing where the ring rests, sealing the deal. It would be tender if I didn't feel my dislike towards him, this entire situation is a farce. He doesn't move but fumbles in his pocket again, pulling out another band of silver larger this time.

"This is for you also," he informs me as I frown.

"Ben,-" I start but he interupts me, kneeling down fully now.

"We're engaged now Daniel," he tells me. "No more resistance. You'll wear that ring on your finger until it's matched with a band of gold on our wedding day. This ring however will be worn until our wedding night when I remove it. But first I have to place it on you, so open your legs."

I feel uncertain but curious and I know I have to start obeying his requests. I shift on the log, parting my legs and planting my feet either side of him. He leans in, hands running up my thighs.

"Remember that night at the Westons darling?" he whispers to me and I nod, unable to deny it hadn't been playing on my mind. "Remember what I did to you, how I made you feel?"

"Benjamin," I stutter embarassed though I know we're far away from everyone and won't be caught. His fingers start unbuttoning my trousers and I don't stop him.

"I'm going to teach you things Daniel, the kind of things which will make you blush even redder than you are now," Ben says to me promisingly. "And you're going to love it all Daniel, get a taste for the excitement and passion so that you never feel sated."

He has my pants open now and I gasp as his fingers brush my skin, pulling my cock out so it's exposed from the confines of my pants. I flush even more, nobody has ever touched me or looked at me in such a revealing position but I feel paralysed to do anything but let Benjamin do what he wants to with me. He wraps his hand around me and starts to lazily jerk, I gasp and give a small groan.

"Do you do this often to yourself?" he asks me.

I can't find my voice but nod in response to the question.

"Look at me Daniel," he orders and I gaze down at him, moaning and feeling the heat in my cheeks at my reactions to his touch. "Good. When was the last time you touched yourself?"

"A few days ago," I admit in a whisper. I don't add that it was to the memory of his touching me in the Green room.

"Do you come every time you do this?" He says, hand steady in it's rhythm but not enough, not yet. I need him to hold me tighter in his grip.

I nod shakily, remembering my completion. Sometimes it comes quickly, other times it's a slow build up. Every time my seed spills out in long, streaking lines over my stomach and chest. Ben lifts up the small band so I can see it clearly.

"You are going to wear this until our wedding night," He informs me. "You will not remove it. You will wear it to remember who you will belong to. When wearing it you are not allowed to do this to yourself any more. You'll waste no more of your seed on your own selfish pleasures Daniel. Now, take yourself in hand and show me how you jerk yourself off. Because this is the last time until we're married you can do so."

I feel a rush of lust at his words, which fights with my arguing thoughts about how I don't want him. Does he have the right to put such restrictions on me? I wrap my fingers around my hard shaft and see the glint of silver around my finger. I suppose he has now, I'm all but owned by him. I start to move my hand steadily and it's strange, we're out in the open, anyone could find us here. But I can't stop, feeling the familiar build up of pleasure pooling in my belly and hips.

"Look at me Daniel," Ben orders again and I drag my eyes from what I'm doing to myself to look at him. There's a dark feral look in his eyes and I groan at the sight of it, feeling pleasure shiver down my spine.

I move my hand quicker, chasing the pleasure, eyes locking with his. I can feel his fingers dragging up and down my clothed thighs. I let out a load groan, I'm so close to that place that has me spiralling out of control.

"Yes darling, come on, come for me," Ben whispers to me and I shudder, pleasure exploding as I arch my back, hips jerking into my own embrace. White streaks paint the air for a moment and I feel the sticky substance running down over my fingers where I hold myself. I gasp for breath, suddenly weak but satisfied.

"Good man," Ben tells me, as if praising my abilities. 

He pulls a kerchief from his pocket and wipes me down quickly before batting my hand away. I gasp as he takes my sensitive cock in hand and slides the band down the shaft, taking time to tease my sagging, empty ball sack through it as well so it sits snugly at the base of my cock. "Remember, your mine now Daniel. This belongs to me. I'm trusting you to be faithful and honest in this when I tell you you're not to touch yourself in this way again without my permission. Even when we are married you will obey that rule."

Finished and satisfied with his efforts he fastens me back up, standing with a flourish and grabbing coat which is slightly stained from the ground. But it's a warm day and he doesn't need to wear it. Instead he slings it under one arm as he pulls me to my feet, arm sliding round my waist as he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Let's go and tell everyone the happy news," he says with a smile when he releases me. "If you have trouble remembering to look happy remember this moment you just had, I'm sure that will put a smile on your face. Just try not to blush if people ask you about how I proposed."

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave a prompt for mmom - [click HERE thanks](http://heffermonkey.livejournal.com/164596.html)


End file.
